The Dark Avatar
by evelsaint93
Summary: Aang doesn't run away from the Air temple. He stays and fights the oncoming Fire nation. How will participating in the war early change Aang? Aang soon learns that sometimes, you just need to fight fire with fire. Features an Aang with backbone!A/U
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

The Dark Avatar

Hi guys, I've decided to write about Avatar! Seriously this story could have so many developments. I didn't like how Aang was so weak and wimpy in the original. Read My other Story : Rosario Tsukune !!! Enjoy all

IMPORTANT A/N: THIS FIC WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. Right now I have a new Naruto story. Check it out please~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world is home to humans, mystical animals, and spirits. Human civilization is divided into four nations: the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation. Each nation has its own natural element, on which it bases its society. Within each nation exists an order called "Benders" who have the ability to manipulate the element of their nation. They Four nations lived in harmony but that balance was destroyed when the Fire nation attacked. In a devastating wave, they ascended upon the mountains to wipe up the Air Nomads. The young Avatar was all but twelve when they attacked. This is their story.

Southern Air Temple

Aang sat back as he enjoyed the peaceful tranquility that only the Southern Air Temple could provide. He crossed his hands and leaned back, observing the flying sky bisons. On the outside, it looked like he was enjoying the warmth of the sun but in reality, he was deeply disturbed by the events that just had transpired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back

Aang stared at the elder monks in disbelief, hoping he heard wrong.

"Aang, you are the next Avatar."

Fuck formality. "Are you guys getting senile in sync? If this is a joke it isn't a funny one. Me, Avatar? Hah." Aang protested.

"No my young pupil, you are indeed the avatar. And I'd die before I go senile anyway" his mentor Monk Gyatso said brightly, his perfect white teeth sparkling.

Aang groaned and starting banging his head on the floor. "Let me wake up from this dream already."

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening

Aang checked everything in his backpack. Clothes check. Dried fruits check. Tooth brush check. Air bending staff check. Okay. He was ready to go. The elders had explained to him that dark times were coming ahead.

A war that would spread to every corner of the earth and the skies above, and it was up to the avatar to stop it and maintain peace. It was too harsh of a burden to accept. Only yesterday, he was training his air bending with his friends and today, he was told that he needed to save the world. It was too much for the twelve year old to comphrehend in such a short amount of time, so he did the next sanest thing. Run away from it all.

Just as his hand touch the knob, memories came flooding back. Images of Gyatso playing with him, making cakes with him, and mentoring him. Gyatso stood behind him all the time, supporting him and helping. Aang wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. He would NOT disappoint Gyatso, who practically raised him, by running away. He put down the backpack and sat on his bed in lotus position. He meditated himself to sleep, preparing himself to embrace his destiny. After all, he was The Avatar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Aang woke up to the sound of the Bison bellowing. He rubbed his eyes exhausted. It was along night. The idea of being The Avatar had kept him from getting any good sleep. He pulled on his traditional Air temple robe, grabbed his staff, and headed to the sanctuary.

There he met up with Gyatso. Aang took it his mentor's radiant smile and backed away slowly.

"Errr... Why are you smiling like that?" he ask apprehensively. That smile was too bright.. to cheerful, too _Evil_.

"Because my boy, you have passed the test!" He beamed widely, handing Aang a cookie.

Aang took the cookie grudgingly and ate it, treating it as a consolation prize.

Gyatso continued, "It's not a well known fact but every time the Avatar is informed that he is indeed the Avatar, they either run away or embrace their fate. For Air benders, running away is very easy. In fact, out of all the Airbender Avatars, only two had embraced their fate without a fuss, you are the third one."

"Um Yay?" Aang cheered, deadpanned. "So now that I'm Avatar, I need to MASTER all FOUR Elements. This is crazy because I am far from mastery when it comes to air bending. I may be proficient but Mastery is impossible for me.

Gyatso laughed so hard at that statement. "Oh Aang, that's why we're stepping up your training. Starting today, we'll be learning Wind bending. I have one request."

Aang gulped nervously. "What?"

"Don't die please"

Aang had a look on horror on his face as he backed away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later

Aang collapsed on the floor, sweat pouring off him in rivulets. "What is this Aang? Tired already? Your opponent isn't going to be waiting for you you know" With that Gyatso prodded Aang in the stomach with a little bit more force than necessary. By a little, I meant rib breaking force. Aang gasped as he grabbed his stomach.

"Master.. could we stop for the day? I'm hurting in places where I didn't even know existed." Aang moaned.

Gyatso had a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered upon the situation. "Sure, why not? Get ready for your beatin- I mean "training" tomorrow." With that he merrily skipped out of the room.

Aang propped himself against the wall, feeling for injuries. The past two weeks have been brutal. It started off easy. Gyatso had him learn to bend wind, not air. When he asked what the difference was, he was given a long a winding speech.

"The art of wind bending is different from air bending. Air is all around us. We breath it, we feel it, but it does not harm us. Air is something already there and all you do is move it but what is wind? Wind is something we _make. _Wind is a dangerous element, harnessed properly, it can _kill. _That should always be a last resort though. Do you see our tattoos? It is a sign of our way of life. Every time we kill, the arrows recede, and when the arrows are all gone, it will be replaced for the kanji "Air". Only then, can one be called a true Air Warrior. Aang, I pray that you never become a true Air Warrior. Being an Air warrior is a sad destiny. You live a life where darkness is prevalent and the only way to die is in battle."

Aang looked down at his tattoos. Having grown up seeing them on his body, he simply cannot imagine himself without them. He picked up a leaf from the ground and focused. _Imagine wind flowing in opposite directions rubbing against each other, shaper, faster, and more dangerous_. He opened his eyes. The leaf he held shredded into pieces. The original goal was to cut it in half. Aang rubbed his smooth shaved head in frustration. Why was he damned with such proficiency in wind bending?

Most people have trouble generating the power to wind bend but understands the theory fairly well. It was the total opposite for him. Wind bending came to him too easily. Sometimes, it even got out of hand. Do you know how freaky it is to _accidentally_ cut a tree in half when doing a _LEAF CUTTING EXERCISE? _Most of the time Aang had to hold back just to prevent such incidences from happening.

Gyatso had been most displeased with Aangs lack of control. As a result, he made Aang relearn Ba Gua, the martial art that was the origin of Air bending, again in three days. When Aang finished it in four days, Gyatso made him learn Ancient Ba Gua as punishment.

Ba Gua is a martial art form/air bending form for fighting off multiple enemies at once. It heavily emphasize the ability to flow in and out of the way of objects. This is where the theory of being able to fight multiple attackers came into view. One not very well known fact is Ba Gua allows one to wield extremely large weapons with ease. The art of air bending is a gentle one but it is also a dangerous one.

In the right hands, killing is made easy.

Aang learned about the weaponry aspect of A.B.G (Ancient Ba Gua) when Gyatso pulled out a "ceremonial sword" that was over six foot in length. It was a massive broad sword that you typically see statues holding. What he did not expect to see was a seemingly decrepit old man twirling the massive broad sword around in one hand while executing complex bending moves.

That day, he remembered how his mouth ran dry and how he cried out for his mommy, one which he had never even met before.

Aang repressed the horrible memories and picked up his staff again. He was currently learning the Southern staff style, Nan Gun, which is the art of staff done in southern style.

Unlike its northern counterpart, there is less emphasis on flashy movements. Instead, the practitioner concentrates on projecting sheer power through direct but devastating techniques. When performed, it is dazzling and daunting in style.

This style uses both ends of the staff for offense, and strikes from alternating ends of the staff are often delivered in succession. The major techniques are horizontal chopping, downward smashing, thrusting, and circular parrying. When you apply wind bending to it... someone is going to die for sure.

Aang started off on his daily goal a set of seven hundred repetition of each move. Seven hundred reps of horizontal chopping, smashing, thrusting and circular parrying. He spun the staff in his hand, feeling its familiarity, as if it was a part of his body, an extension of his will.

Sweat poured off his body as he swung his staff up and down. His muscles were nicely shredded and abused but he continued swinging. He could go faster! The staff was all but a blur to the untrained eye. Faster! A high pitch screech was slowly rising as the staff started to cut into the air. FASTER! With one last swing, he literally cut the air and generated a blade of wind which left a small cut in the wall. As fatigue overtook Aang, he wondered, "is this my limit?" Then his eyes closed and he collapsed.

Gyatso jumped down from the corner he was watching from. Aang had showed a disturbing amount of potential for the battle arts. The rate at which he was progressing was unheard of. Aang had just created a blade of wind from physical force alone, he did not even use wind bending to do so. Gyatso covered Aang with a blanket and walked away deep in thought. Maybe it was time for Aang to learn hand to hand combat.

In his sleep Aang shuddered, feeling a sense of impending doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later

Aang tremble as the fatigue set in. "Gyatso can we please stop now? I can't feel my legs anymore"

Gyatso looked up the the scroll he was reading. "No Aang you have 45 more minutes! Now concentrate properly before you burn yourself.

Aang's leg were bent at a ninety degree angle, his back back straight, and he was holding two large jars of water by gripping the mouth of the jar. Underneath him in a small pot was a lit stick in incense. A leather strap with a curved blade was strapped to his bicep. Thus, if his arms lower by a certain degree, he would stab himself in the side of his chest. If his knees dipped below a certain point, he would get singed in the ass. Truly a torturous exercise.

After forty five minutes have passed, Aang was forced to run around the courtyard while Gyatos chased him... riding a wind orb and holding his spear. We all know that a normal humans speed compared to the speed of someone riding a wind orb is several times slower but Aang didn't have time to be slow. After fifty laps, Aang was given a 15 minute break.

"Aang, fear is an excellent thing. It is an excellent detector for danger. I will train you to the point where you will react to danger, even in your sleep. This will save your life one day and you will thank me for it" Gyatso said with a sagely impression.

The past two month was entirely about building inhuman endurance and speed. There is a saying to neither kill nor help the disciple. Aang worked harder than ever, increasing his speed, his form, and his strength. Gyatso had an odd theory. It is said that there are three different types of muscles. There is White Muscle, which has explosive power but no stamina. Then there is the opposite, red muscle which has a lot of stamina but little power, and in between there is a certain percentage of pink muscles which exhibits the property of both and is said not to change. Gyatso, ignoring all theory and common sense, went ahead and created a unique training exercise in which all muscles would be converted to pink muscle. It is the penultimate concentration of muscles! The unfortunate test subject, Aang, was slowly but surely being modified.

Then on one hot summer night, Aang went to sleep after a hard day of training. He woke up to the sound of breaking rocks and a earthshaking force. He looked out the window, noting the red glow near the edge of the compound. He found Gyatso who was peering over the mountain edge. "Gyatso, what is happening?" But before he received an answer, he saw them. Swarming up the mountain like ants. Fire nation soldiers...

Let the bodies hit the floor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys! Its me Evelsaint93 again! I haven't been on for a while due to college apps and finals but I manage to write something in my free time. Hope you enjoy~

Vote on pairings

~AangxHarem~

or

~AangxHarem~

or

~AangxHarem~

or

~AangxKataraxTophxAzula~

Note- The next update will be a two month skip. Read to find out what happens

IMPORTANT A/N: THIS FIC WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. Right now I have a new Naruto story. Check it out please~


	2. Chapter 2 : Fighting

Chapter 2: Fighting

A/N: I have this half finished in my note book somewhere and I was dying to finish it. Well although I'm working on my main project, I'm going to update this part.

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Months Later_

Aang held his staff as he sat down cross-legged in front of a scorched boulder. This was the graves for his friends. On the night of the first attack, they had passed away.

They died a quick death. A burning five ton rock was catapulted high up into the air from the Fire Nation machines, landing on top of children's building. There wasn't even a body left to bury. So they carved out the names of the children into the rock.

Aang came here to think sometimes, when the weight of the world reminded him of his fate. He came here every time he had a particularly hard day. Tonight, the Fire Nation tried to launch another raid. They sent scouts but Aang caught them in act and killed two of the five soldiers.

_*Flashback*_

Aang pressed himself into the crevice of the rock, hearing the sound of wind howl by. Here, he hid himself in the shadow, monitoring the side of the mountain pass where a small route to the top lay. It would be disastrous if the a Fire nation soldier came up this passageway.

It had happened once and because of this careless mistake, the Fire Nation soldier went on a suicide mission, killing as many as he can before he was killed. The Fire Nation bastard end up killing two elder monks before he was killed.

Aang narrowed his eyes at dark spots off in the distance. The dots moved closer and closer. There was no mistaking that red armor. They were Fire Nation!

He hid back into the shadows, letting the soldiers walk closer and closer to where he was. Right when they passed beneath him, he dropped down on them.

The first soldier died quickly, taken by surprise when Aang dropped down on him from behind, with a quick twist and sharp crack, the soldier dropped to the ground, neck broken.

The other soldiers turned around, alert from the sound of snapping bone. With a quick twist of his wrist, Aang's staff sprang open, revealing miniature fans built into the staff. He swung his fan upward, bending the air.

What should have been a normal breeze turn into a forceful gust of air that blew off three of the four soldiers off the narrow mountain pass. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the men opening up the parachutes they had prepared.

The last soldier, obviously the leader, evaded the blast of wind. He jumped over the win, firebending as as he did. Aang cursed under his breath and spun his staff in a circular motion, deflecting the blast of fire that came from the man's palm. The soldier wasn't discouraged at all. He continued sending blast of fire at Aang who started to nimbly dodge the attacks. Staying in one spot was dangerous.

The soldier grew tire of the game of cat and mouse and went in to finish the fight with hand to hand combat. Aang had the advantage of a weapon. The scout was lightly equipped with dark leather armor to reduce weight, any weapons they had were taken off before hand to prevent noise. Also, his staff had a greater reach than the man's fist.

The man came charging like a raging bull, head first. Aang tried landing a blow to the temple but the man lifted his arm, absorbing the impact with his forearm guard. Aang gulped and dodged a viscous right hook that would have left his head spinning. Change of plans.

Aang leap back, creating distance. The soldier wasn't going to allow that to happen. He gave a viscous roar and a mighty backhand that connected with the staff. Aang braced the staff with both hands as it bended ominously, creaking as the wood started to snap.

The man gave an extra burst of strength snapping the staff. Aang dropped both pieces and went in for the counterattack. When they man tried his strength against his staff, his feet stopped moving for a while. Aang closed in fast, holding onto the outstretched hand as a pivot. He spun in a semi-circle, elbow pointed out. It landed harshly at the back of the mans neck.

_Spinning Elbow: Shock Club!_

The man fell face forward into the ground, unconscious. While Aang didn't have much strength, he had speed. And speed is equal to power. Aang walked over to the remains of his staff. He picked one up and tested the splintered edge.

Not many people knew but staffs are deadly weapons. When they break, the broken ends transform the pieces into a miniature spear. Aang held the makeshift spear in his hand and walked over to the down man. He lifted the spear over his head with both hands.

"Sorry. It's you or me"

Then he thrust down, bringing forth a crimson spray. The man jerked once, twice, then died. Aang

immediately felt the burn of his arrow tattoos. They were glowing white hot and receding. He grit his teeth and rolled the corpse over the side of the mountain. He kicked the broke staff after him, after all, staffs were plentiful in the monastery.

_*End Flashback*_

Aang rubbed his arms, easing the phantom pains that he was feeling. Things were changing. After the death of the children, the adults have become more jaded and serious. The monks had activated the wall of wind after the first attack. Four spiraling twisters formed around the mountain, preventing any airborne projectiles.

It was an immensely complex systems designed in the past when the Air Nomads were at war with each other. It utilized complex designs engraved into the very mountain itself. By directing the air currents to clash into each other, they would create an interlocking wall of turbulent wind. All that was needed were four monks capable of airbending.

There was a silence that hovered about the temple. Usually, there would be the sound of children's voices as they played but now there was nothing. The sound of the wind whistled and shrieked, eerily similar to a scream he heard right before his friends died.

The situation was getting grim. Only last week, a scout had been sent out to determine the forces of the attacking party. He returned without and arm and covered in third degree burns. As he was dying, he manage to utter out that he counted at least a thousand soldiers.

It was at that moment when they realize, defeat was inevitable. They only had a hundred airbenders to fight off the invasion. The only thing they could hope for is for the Fire Nation to give up the assault. However, Fire lord Sozen was hell bent on eliminating the Avatar.

It made sense in a cruel way Aang mused. With the death of the Avatar, it would take at least fourteen years before the new Avatar was strong enough to make any difference in the war and in fourteen years, a lot of things can change.

Also, all they needed to do was to kill the new avatar until the cycle switches over to the Fire Nation. After that, they would rule the world. The water tribes would be under strict control, and earth nation would be turned into Fire Nation territory. The airbenders are harder to control though. They had the ability to travel great distances with only their winged staff.

This was the Fire Nation's greatest threat. However, advancement in technology is already downsizing the advantages they once had. He had to do something and he needed to do it quickly.

Aang tried really hard to improve, he stopped complaining about the physical torture he was put through. At night, he would drag himself to the scroll room and read through ancient scrolls, hoping he could find something that would help.

At the moment, there only hope was to seek aid from the Western Air Temple. They had over three thousand air benders there. With them, they could repel the Fire Nation soldiers.

Aang hated it. The entire situation was so fucked up. Just because of him, the Fire Nation attacked their temple. This self-loathing grew by the day. Each time he killed someone, his body felt dirty. His body was sinful and disgusting. The receding arrows were proof of that.

The bitterness and hate almost led him to commit suicide. In one of the darkest hours of his life, he jumped off the edge of the temple. He fell, faster and faster, feeling the grip of gravity as it dragged him down. As he neared the ground, he closed his eyes and prayed. "Please let the Avatar be born into the next cycle. The water tribe could hold off the Fire Nation Navy. Let them end the war. The Air Nomads must survive even if I have to be the sacrifice."

What he didnt expect was to be caught by a sky bison. Aang looked up in shock. It was Appa! The young Sky Bison flew Aang back up the temple.

"Appa..." Aang said softly. The young Sky bison bellowed angrily and slapped his master with his tail. It hurt like a bitch but it brought him back to his senses. He sat in front of Appa, head down, shoulders slumped. It was so stupid, the entire situation. Even an animal, although a rather intelligent one, could tell that committing suicide is foolish. Aang got back and patted Appa reassuringly on the nose.

"Don't worry boy. I won't do anything stupid anymore, I promise."

What led him to his failed suicide attempt? It could have been the fact that he just received news that the Western Air temple was totally and utterly destroyed. Three thousand Air benders died, including the women and children. He didn't know how many escaped, probably only a handful of children and women made it out.

The Air benders were going extinct. Air bending is a ability one is born with but without proper guidance, they can't harness the power of nature. Usually someone would mentor the young air bender. All skills were passed down orally which meant the future generation was going to suffer.

Revenge was seeping into his heart, leading him to darker and darker thoughts. Almost every passing second, he would fantasize of ways to kill, maim, and take apart an opponent. He knew it wasn't healthy but he didn't care. He just wanted to kill the Fire Nation soldiers who killed so many of his people.

Aang made a resolution. Every Fire nation soldier he saw, he would fight with the intention to kill, there was no more holding back. From now on, his techniques would be one hit kill moves.

How many more will he kill? He didn't know for sure but it was going to be a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow. I actually updated this. Well It's 2 Am the the morning and I have a slight case of insomnia. The next chapter takes place a year and a half later. Enjoy this short update, I might be writing more.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Year and A Half Later

Chapter 3: A Year and a Half Later

A/N:**IMPORTANT UPDATE! 9/14/2009 MY NEW STORY IS UP! God of The Third Sol! A smallville one! Check it out please.**

I'll post short quick updates maybe?

Anyone people seem to want to read more. Do your utmost to spread this around. Add it to your favorite and C2.

Enjoy the next installment of The Dark Avatar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Year and a Half Later_

Aang flexed and stretched out his stiff muscles. He was tired. The Fire Nation was relentless in their pursuit of him. He folded his arms, hoping to ward off the chilly wind that swept through the dingy cave.

This was his temporary hiding place. The fire Nation had long decimated his home. After a year of hard fighting, the remaining benders have all perished. His mentor, Gyatso, sacrificed his life to let Aang escape.

While Aang tried to escape, he saw his Sky Bison sliced up and turned into roast in front of him. Of course he killed all the soldiers there before escaping using his staff. From there on, he hid in the forest, living off the wild.

One must not underestimate nature. Aang nearly came down with a fever after getting caught in the heavy downpour of rain. Delirious and tired, It nearly cost him his life. The Fire Nation Soldiers ambushed him and gave him a nice scar on his back as a parting present.

His thin cotton robe wasn't suited for the terrain and long had been ripped to shreds. Food was hard to find also. It took a while before he got used to the terrain. Eating poisonous mushrooms and berries made him sick to the guts.

He learned to avoid them but there were times when he couldn't find any food. So he ended up eating those poisonous foods. After a while he grew immune to it. There was a lot of game to hunt but he refused to abandon his vegetarian ways unless it was a life or death situation.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the Fire Nation soldiers found the cave he was taking refuge in. The Kanji on his back for Air burned. The feeling of being submerged in cool ice spread throughout his body.

His arrow tattoos have long faded. He was now a fully qualified Air warrior. Every time he saw an enemy, his body itched for a fight. Being An Air Warrior had it's benefits and downside.

He had greater control over his bending and when fighting, his body enters a berserker mode. Any Pain or fatigue gets numbed by the feeling of cold ice. This lets him fight longer but after the fight is over, All the pain will kick in at once.

Aang's eyes turn bloodshot due to influx of adrenaline flowing through his body. He backed into the cave and let the soldiers swarmed in. This was the perfect scenario, he chose the cave for a reason.

Aang inhaled deeply, compressing the air deeply into his lungs. By doing so, his lungs could hold twenty times what it normally would allow. Crushing it further, he exhaled a great ball of condensed air at the soldiers.

There was no way to escape this attack. The size of the attack fit the cave to an inch and had the force of a cannon ball. It smashed into the soldiers, crushing and pushing them out. There was no warning for the soldiers beside the sound of howling wind.

More than half of the soldiers died upon impact. The other half had too much internal damage, they were puking up blood. Most likely, they would die also. Aang spared them no thoughts, he had to leave before reinforcements came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang needed a plan, where was he going to go now? He needed to master water bending. This meant either going to the Northern water tribe or the Southern Water tribe. While there were more water benders up North, the Southern tribe had little to no benders.

Aang needed to keep a low profile, it's better to go to the Southern tribe and find a single water bender to teach him. Aang took a look at the setting sun, So South was that way. It was time for the long journey to the South.

Aang stopped by at a nearby village to stock up on supplies. While he had no money, he could always steal. He reasoned that he wouldn't take much anyway and it's for the sake of the world. Surely they won't mind sparing a little.

He walked through the village with a kind smile on his face. The villagers looked at him with a suspicious gaze. There was a scruffy half naked young lad smiling at them. He had a tattoo on his back for "Air", surely he was a scout for a bandit group.

Aang walked up to a man selling dried vegetables. Dried vegetables were easy to carry and prepare. Just add it to boiling water and they are done which was perfect for a vegetarian like him.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking. What you have here, it's only a little of what your village grows right?"

The man thought hard and fast. The scout was obviously fishing for an answer as to how much crops they produced. He was a hundred percent positive that the young lad was a scout. He needed to get rid of him. The vegetable seller made a hand sign signaling that the man was a scout.

"Sir, our village does grow crops but how much do you want to buy?

Aang ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I don't have any money right now, it would be great if you told me how much crops you have though. It'll help me out a lot."

Aang wanted to make sure that if he did steal from them, they won't starve or be harmed by the missing crop. Meanwhile, another villager was approaching Aang from behind with a shovel.

Aang had his guard down since he did not view the villagers as potential enemies. He was totally unprepared to be knocked out by a powerful blow to the head with a shovel. He slumped over limply, bleeding profusely from his head.

The villagers tied his hands and feet and dragged him through town by a rope. They tied him to a log and kicked him into the river. The log bobbed up and down, floating downstream with Aang attached to it.

It took a good hour before Aang woke up with a killer headache. The cold spray of water against his face made him realize that he was in a river. Tied to a log. Floating downstream.

Judging by the roar of water and a sudden change in the terrain, Aang knew there was a waterfall ahead.

"Holy Mother of all ... Why do I always end up in these situations?"

The current was fast and turbulent, spinning him back and forth, flipping him over and sideways. Aang knew it was sink or swim. He had yet to learn how to water bend but even so it won't help him any. He needed to learn to fly without his staff in about... forty five seconds.

Aang wracked his brains for ideas. Flying without any tools. He had read of something like that before in the ancient scrolls. There were two ways. First was to constantly air bend a current behind all four limbs.

His limbs were tied so that was out of question. The second option was to make a ball of wind around his body in which he could travel in. This was out of question also because he couldn't air bend in water.

He had no choice but to gamble his life and working the Air shroud the moment he tipped over the waterfall and free fall toward his death. The blood pounded in his veins.

It was just like any other times when his life was in danger and he was close to dying. The world would go unnaturally quiet and time would move by slowly.

As he fell over the waterfall, he could see the individual drops of water, the fine mist produced by the collision of water upon water, but most of all, he saw the sharp jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall.

The drop was sudden. It was as if he paused in midair, before gravity clung onto him and dragged him down mercilessly. The grip of gravity, the rushing wind, it was so similar to the time he jumped the cliff except this time, there was no Appa to save him.

Aang spun a circle of wind around him but nothing worked. What he ended up with was only a circle, he needed a sphere. But no matter how hard he tried, forming a sphere of wind eluded him. He was nearing the surface now, so close that he could in fact see his terrified reflection.

He had no other choice, he needed to lessen the impact. Acting on instincts, Aang air bended as hard as he could sideway. This proved to be a smart move because by entering the water at an angle, the force of the impact would be less severe.

There are two things to watch out for when falling off a waterfall. The first thing is water tension. Aang solved this part partially by changing the angle of his fall, but he had yet to address the second danger.

The rocks underneath the water. From such a great height, Aang could do nothing to protect himself from the river bottom. Aang smashed through the water, coughing and spluttering as the water invaded his mouth and nostril. He didn't get to struggle any further because he ran headfirst into the river bottom a second later.

His body went slack and floated back to the top, still tied to the log. The log drifted downstream with Aang faced down, bleeding severely from the head. The river stained red, carrying the Avatar's precious blood ahead first.

Further downstream, a young maiden frowned as she noted the change in the water. She stepped out of the river, as naked as the day she was born. She toweled herself off and robed herself.

There was a corpse tied to the log. Should she leave it there? Corpse found in water tend to be gassy and bloated. Truly a disgusting sight to see but judging from the fact that the corpse still bled. It might be a recent death so the body didn't have time to rot yet.

She swayed her hand and pulled, waterbending the body out of the river. She cut the body free from the log. What she saw was a young man around her age.

He was kind of handsome but she couldn't tell clearly from the blood that coated his face. She shuddered, that type of thinking was odd. He was already dead.

No where can she dispose of the body? She didn't have a shovel with her so she couldn't bury him. It would have been cruel to leave him in the river where his body would have been carried off to the vast sea and his spirit would wander forever. No, it would be better to return him to the earth.

She lugged his body to the edge of a cliff. There were a lot of tigers down there and they would finish off the body in no time. She prayed for him quickly and then rolled his body off the side of the edge.

Aang felt someone touching his sides. He opened his eyes and saw a young woman. She was so pretty, her eyes were aqua blue and clear and the sun framed her tanned face perfectly. Surely she was his savior. Then she pushed.

He rolled and then there was a pause. He felt his guts sinking again. Oh no, not again! The familiar sinking sensation and the pull as gravity gripped him. HE WAS FALLING OFF A CLIFF!

"AHHHHHHH I'M FALLINGG AGAAIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The young woman looked down in horror. Oh by Tui and La, She rolled off a heavily injured person off the side of a cliff! She ran down the side path hoping that the young teen survived the fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Haha, I had a field day with this one. Aang falls off a waterfall and right after that, he gets pushed over a cliff. Talk about bad luck. So who is this young woman? A water bender of course!

Vote now!

Aang learns waterbending from her.

Or

Aang learns how to deal with females.

Or

Aang learns blood bending from her! Please choose this option :x

Enjoy this cliff falling chapter!

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4 : New Moon

The Dark Avatar

A/N: Hey Folks. Are you surprised that there's a new chapter for The Dark Avatar? I know I am. It's been quite a while since I've watched Avatar so my memory is a bit off.

Anyway, I'm still smoothing out my next chapter for my Smallville Fic, God of the Third Sol. In meantime, I was thinking to update this.

Some people don't like the way Aang is so I will say it again once more.

War changes people. The Aang you saw in the canon was a boy who woke up after a hundred years, who nearly drowned from a storm when he was running away.

This Aang is different.

I think I'm going to write two more chapters about him before his hundred year time skip. (Actually somewhere around 97 or 96 years but let's say a hundred)

IMPORTANT Read the A/N on the bottom, It will explain many things. IMPORTANT!

Anyway, enjoy this update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four : New Moon

"_Have you ever felt that sick twisting feeling in your gut? The feeling you get when you know everything is going to go wrong? Yeah? Well it's happening again. That's how you know. -SV"_

A drop from the cliff would kill anyone and Aang was no exception. Therefore, he was thanking his lucky stars that there were ten sturdy tree branches breaking his fall...

Actually he broke them to break his fall. He's smashed through all ten before falling face first into a pile of leaves. He groaned into the pile of leaves. His face hurt like shit and his back felt like it got whipped several hundreds of times over but it was fine.

He was _alive._

He was very lucky too, no broken bones but a hell lot of bruising and internal bleeding probably. He felt slight vibrations traveling through the earth, reaching him.

Footsteps. Help was on it's way!

He felt a tentative prod at his ribs. His sore and bruised ribs. He moaned again, It was probably the woman again. The one who rolled him off a cliff.

She rolled him over, a palm placed on his chest. He winced as the unrelenting Sun blinded him. A cool and soothing sensation spread throughout his body. It took a slight edge off the pain which helped a lot.

"Shit, He's bleeding too much, I need to use it."

His head was still fuzzy but what was "it"?

Then he felt it, the blood in him was moving! It was a unnatural feeling, the blood twisted and raced through his veins. Then he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time when he awoke. There was a heavenly smell in the air and it was coming from the pot of stew the girl was stirring.

Aang assessed his injuries, surprisingly he had no broken bones. His bruises had faded and his wounds have clotted but his internal injuries were still there. Just what did the girl do?

He wasn't sure if she was a threat and his staff was missing. Should he approach her? In any case, he could always physically overpower her if she attacked. He walked up to her silently, making no sound as if he were walking on air.

The girl was humming a tune as she cooked. He was getting closer now, five feet away. Then his stomach growled. The girl turned and saw him. He froze.

Not because he was caught but rather he was stunned by her beauty. She had beautiful eyes, the dark deep blue of the sea. It was so mysterious, compelling, powerful. This was no ordinary girl.

"Who are you?" His voice came out as a low growl, hoping to intimidate her into answering.

"Oh." She seemed surprised that he was up and walking already. She wiped her hands off and stood up. "You really ought to be resting you know, you have a lot of internal damage."

Her earnest reply set him at ease somehow. He couldn't feel any danger around her. After being on the run for so long against bloodthirsty enemies, he could detect it when people want his blood.

"I'm fine." His answer was quick and short, he still didn't know of her alliance yet, she could be from the Fire Nation.

She rolled her eyes, seriously, why do all men have to act all macho like that. They really needed to learn that it's okay to show weakness sometimes.

She filled a bowl of steaming hot stew and held it out to him. He looked at it as if it were poison.

"Go on, it's okay." she said softly. She could see the distrust in his eyes. What type of life did he experience to have such serious trust issues? Judging by the scars adorning his body, it was probably a hard one.

Offering him food was the first step to gaining his trust. He was injured and most likely hungry. He took the bowl from her quickly and stepped back again. She sighed and sat back down.

Aang's stomach growled again. He took a tentative sip. It was hot and it irritated the cuts in his mouth but It it tasted good! He never had such good tasting soup. It didn't taste like anything he ever had in the mountains. Maybe it was a plant he had never seen before?

She smiled when she saw his face break out into a genuine smile. It always made her happy when the people eating her cooking enjoys it. She had accomplished the first step in gaining his trust.

"Is it good?"

He finished the rest in one big gulp. "This is great! What did you put in it?"

She ticked off her fingers as she eagerly explained the ingredients. " I put in some carrots, potatoes, beans, wild mushrooms, dried seal meat, and -" She heard a gagging sound and looked up.

Aang was busy sticking a finger down his throat, throwing up the stew he just ate. It was made with meat! Regurgitating the soup also came with a nasty burn to the throat. He staggered to the river and rinsed his mouth, gargling to get the residue taste off his tongue.

The girl walked over to him, patting his back. "Are you okay? Why did you throw up?" He glared at her. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." The answer was short and succinct. It was hard to believe that the young man before her was a vegetarian. You can't get that type of muscles eating vegetables!

"Dried seal meat? Are you a member of the water tribe?

She gave him a sad smile. "I was."

Somehow, she looked beautiful under the moon. He could finally fully appreciate her ivory white skin and silky black hair. She looked like a goddess,

His throat went dry. "So what happened?"

"I was exiled." She clearly didn't want to talk about it so he left it alone.

"I'm Aang."

She looked surprised by his sudden show of trust but smiled gracefully and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kara, ex-princess of the Northern Water Tribe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they trekked through the forest, Aang couldn't help but sneak sideway glances at his new companion. Sure she was beautiful and graceful but it was hard to tell that she was the former princess.

This was the first time he ever interacted with a female. It was a rather confusing experience.

She walked differently, spoke differently and looked different. Her body looked so soft and inviting and she smelt so good. It was an alien experience for him. Sometimes his heart would beat like crazy and blood would rush down, giving him an awkward erection. He heard from Gyatso that it was a normal male reaction to females but he didn't know what to do with it. He could only wait for it to subside.

He grabbed his abdomen and gasped. The internal damage was getting to him. Breaking ten branches with your back tends to do that.

Kara rushed over. "What is it?"

Aang clutched his chest. "The pain is coming back. It's getting harder to breathe."

She pushed him down on his back and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hand over his chest, diagnosing the extent of his damage.

"Your internal bleeding started again. I need to patch you up again. Just trust me okay. Don't move even if you feel something weird."

Aang looked into her eyes. There was nothing but concern and honesty reflecting from her navy blue eyes.

"I trust you."

Those words made her heart skip a beat. Somehow it made her happy hearing those words, even though he was a total stranger. She took a deep breathe and prepared herself.

Aang felt something change inside his body. It was that feeling he felt when he lost conscious. The feeling of his blood moving through his veins as if it were alive. The pain was fading and Aang relaxed.

"Wow. What was that?"

Kara looked down at him with all seriousness. "That was the banned art of our tribe. Blood Bending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Finally Kara makes her appearance! An ex-princess from the Northern Water tribe who was exiled for her use of Blood Bending!

I gave it some thought, blood bending gets a bad name from the canon. Seeing that there is a rare sub-talent of using water as a catalyst to heal Why not the same with blood?

The blood is inside the body and using the blood itself the heal the body would greatly amplify the healing. Also for larger injuries, The blood can clot and seal the wound.

And there we have it. I can think of one more use of Blood Bending. It's a naughty one :D

Can you guess it?

Also. Traditional Vote!

Should I let Aang continue his journey a bit longer and develop this new relationship with Kara?

Or should I write a few more chapters and then skip ahead to when he freezes for a hundred years?

Choices choices.

To the first person who guesses the Blood bending question ,you will receive special recognition! Also please contribute your own ideas on Blood Bending abilities. I think controlling someone else's body is a bit overkill.

Remember to review and check out my new Smallville Fic! God of the Third Sol! Please spread the word.

Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5: Note

Hi, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

Please do NOT review to this seeing that it is against the rules and the note will be deleted.

I am here to inform you that I have written yet another story!

Code Geass is my new obsession... Actually more like my re-newed obsession.

I wrote a new story, I think you would all like it.

Code Geass: Power of the Emperor

To those of you who have yet to watch the anime. WATCH IT! This is probably the best anime ever yet.

Here are some updates on my other stories.

I'm planning to re-write my first story, Rosario Tsukune. I feel it could have been written a lot better. Also I'm about seventy percent done with the next chapter. I haven't abandoned it yet!

30% done with the next chapter of God of the Third Sol.

Naruto fans are going to have to wait a bit. The manga is getting crazier and crazier...

And i just flat out forgot all about Avatar. I probably need to re-watch it for inspiration.

**Any questions you have for The Dark Avatar/Strength of Dreams/Rosario Tsukune/God of the Third Sol should be posted in your review for Code Geass: Power of the Emperor**

Please do not review on the actual story itself! I'm unsure about the rewrite so tell me if you want me to write out a better version or just continue with the next chapter?

I read every single one of my reviews and _will_ respond back if you have a question.

Thank you for your patience

Ciao~


End file.
